


Home is...

by clockwork_spider



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Sentimental
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8481220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockwork_spider/pseuds/clockwork_spider
Summary: They say home is where the heart is.





	

To Yuuya, home is Maiami City. It’s the You Show Duel School that he built with Shuzou. It’s the endless summer days with Yuzu and the kids. It’s going home to his mother’s cooking, and his father’s smile. 

To Yuzu, home meant the same thing. Home meant seeing Yuuya’s smile. Home meant hearing his father’s cheers. 

To Gongenzaka, home isn’t something that’s blessed upon. Home is something you build, something you chose to protect. Home is having his friends by his side, safe and sound. Gongenzaka is no soldier, and he cares not for fame nor glory, but he’ll put on the Lancer uniform, for Yuuya, for Yuzu, to protect his home. 

To Yushou, home is back in Maiami City, with his wife and son. Home is an entire dimension away. Perhaps he can create a home for the children that needs it. 

To Reiji, home was the LDS tower. It was falling asleep to the sound of his mother typing and the soft glow of the monitor, on the sofa of her office. It was seeing Maiami city through the window of the LDS tower, and thinking it was beautiful. His mother held him in her arms, telling him “Reiji, someday this will all be yours.” But Reiji got his own office and Mother begun calling him “Reiji-san”. And home became the headquarter of war.

To Reira, home is by the side of his brother. It’s the safety of his brother’s hand holding his own. It’s the sight of the red scarf and grey sweater. It’s his brother’s smile and his mother’s approval. 

To Leo, Standard was never home. Home was the paradise lost, the universe which his own Real Solid Vision destroyed. Home was a world where his daughter existed. His wife used to call him “Anata”, and Reiji called him “Tou-san”. But that life felt like a lie, and his family were but strangers to him.

To Sora, Academia was never home. Home was at You Show Duel School, by the side of Yuuya and Yuzu, his friends.

To Dennis, Academia was never home, neither was Heartland, nor Maiami City. Home was in front of an audience, where breathing was easy, where loyalty and attachments didn’t matter. He turned his duel disk on himself, the world watching, and thought perhaps he’s finally heading to a place he belonged. 

Home was never something Serena needed or longed for. It wasn’t the walls of Academia, nor the height of the LDS tower. Home is for those who needed grounding, but Serena has always preferred freedom over safety. 

To Shun, home is Heartland. Not the Heartland that _is_ , broken and war-torn, but the Heartland that _was_ , peaceful and full of happiness. 

To Yuto, home is Heartland. The Heartland that _was_. And every time he sees a genuine smile, he feels as if he has found a fragment of his home. 

* * *

_They say home is where the heart is._

 


End file.
